1. Field
The present embodiments relate to semiconductor integrated circuits with a memory macro and an interface conversion macro for accessing this memory macro.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performances of system products, such as a mobile phone, have been improving every year. The data size handled by a system has become large and the data transfer rate has been increasing. Associated with this, semiconductor integrated circuits, such as an SoC (System on Chip), which integrate a memory macro and a controller for accessing this memory macro into one chip, have received attention. In an SoC, since the data bus width can be made wider, the data transfer rate can be improved without increasing a clock frequency. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-204161 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-204161 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-147663 disclose this technology.